Awake
by Agentsassy08
Summary: Don end's up in the hospital, will he survive or is it time for him to go? Megan/Don fluff. RE-EDITED! Complete!


**Title:** Awake  
**Rating:** T for language  
**Genre:** Angst, Suspense, Romance.  
**Comparison:** Don/Megan.  
**Summary:** Don ends up in the hospital, will he survive or is it time for him to go? RE-EDITED!!!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Authors note: Enjoy! Please Read and Review.**

_Awake_

They didn't expect the situation to be as bad as it was. The sirens wailed with the ambulance as it drove as fast as it could to get to the downtown Los Angeles emergency room to get the FBI agent there quickly as possible, to save him.

"Stay with us sir," said the EMT medical nurse.

She stared down at the man's droopy eyes and held the oxygen mask on his face for him. The back doors opened up and they pulled him out and got him quickly up to the intensive care unit, to get operated on immediately, before it was too late. But by the time they got him up to the operating room, they were already slowly starting to lose him and his eye lids were now closed.

"I need and anesthetic right away!" the doctor demanded while getting his gloves on, "He's been hit multiple times in the chest."

All the noise the FBI agent had been hearing, went away and his pain, everything darkened and he fell into a black abyss and couldn't see, hear or feel anything.

* * *

"Reeves," Megan answered her phone while sitting at her desk.

She looked to Agents David Sinclair and Colby Granger who were getting off the elevator in a hurried pace.

"Megan..." David trailed off.

They met up by the desks now.

"What the hell is going on?" Megan asked, "Where's Don?"

The two stood there, staring into her eyes as David slowly hung up his cell phone.

"Well?" Megan asked.

"We need to get over to Charlie's place to talk to him and Alan right now," David replied ignoring Megan's question.

Megan froze.

"Something happened to him didn't it?" she asked.

"He's been transferred to the hospital; we're not sure in what condition he is in. As soon as we heard the gun shots go off we booked over to him, grabbed him and helped him to safety," Colby explained.

"As soon as you heard the gun shots?" Megan gasped loudly, "How many?"

"Three to four…" David trailed off in a squeaky voice.

Megan grabbed all her belongings and then the three left over to the Eppes family home, to talk to Alan and Charlie and get them over to the hospital.

"We'd like to see Agent Don Eppes please," Megan requested.

They all stood behind her in front of the desk as the lady looked up into Megan's eyes and then searched through the charts and found his. They assumed he should be done from surgery by now; it's been nearly two and a half hours since he had arrived, almost three.

"I'm sorry, Agent Don Eppes is still in capable of seeing anybody right now…they're still doing surgery on him. If you would like to stay and wait until his procedure is over with…"

Colby slammed his fist down on the counter, startling everyone.

"That isn't good enough," Colby snapped, "This is our captain, we're going to see him now and by now you're going to take us up to him immediately," Colby demanded in anger.

"I'm sorry sir, but by yelling at me, you won't get anywhere but back outside if you keep up that attitude with me," she calmly spoke to him.

"Colby," David warned him, "Man, take it is, she's just doing her job."

David went to pull him back, but Colby shoved him away and moved around the team and walked off.

"Sir you're not allowed back there!" the woman yelled.

"Colby what are you doing!" Megan yelled, "You're going to get us all in trouble."

Colby walked through the double doors and made his way down the hall way, ignoring everyone behind him. He took a left turn down another designated hall way accompanied by David and Megan who had ran after him.

"Colby, you're going to get us in trouble," Megan snarled.

Colby barged into the operating room, finding Don lying down on a bed, stripped down to his boxers with nurses and doctors rushing all over the place, communicating with each other.

Megan and David stopped in their tracks next to Colby, seeing the oxygen mask on Don's face and also seeing wires shooting out from him here and there. Megan put her left hand over her mouth, seeing how bad Don looked.

"Oh god," She mumbled through her hand.

"Excuse me, you three can't be in here," The doctor ordered and then blocked Megan's site.

"I have to see him," Megan spoke up in a trembling voice.

She brushed through the doctor and ran over next to Don's side touching his forehead.

"Don," Megan said.

"You have to leave now," The doctor snapped at the three, "who let you three in here?"

"Excuse me, he's an FBI agent, he's our captain and we're not leaving anywhere," Colby snapped.

"Don," Megan said again.

Tears started to fall down Megan's cheeks, but then the heart machine startled her. A long beep stayed in place and a line went forever.

"We're losing him doctor!" The nurse shouted.

The doctor whipped around and ran over to him shoving Megan aside as she put her hands to her face staring at Don's helpless body. David rushed to Megan's side pulling her against him.

"We have to leave," David said.

Colby had all ready left the room.

"Don!" Megan screamed keeling over.

David wrapped his arms around her middle and tried pulling her back. Her feet flung up in the air as he now lifted her to carry her out of the operating room.

"Don!" Megan screamed for him again, kicking her feet and knocking a few things over.

"Megan grab a hold of yourself!" David screamed yanking her out.

She got loose from David to run back inside but Colby grabbed her and she fell.

"No!" Megan screamed in anger and kicked a nearby stand that fell over.

David looked to the left and saw Alan, Charlie, Amita and Larry standing there in sadness.

Colby dropped next to Megan and pulled her into him. She broke down into his chest, clutching his sleeves of his jacket.

"No!" she screamed once more and threw her fist down to Colby's shoulder with anger.

"Come on Megan; let's go get some fresh air," Colby said lifting her up from the ground and they slowly walked off with the others following behind.

* * *

Don's eyes flew open but then nearly blinded by the bright lights that shined down on him. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, finding bandages all over on his chest and arms. Everything around him was white with barley any color; he realized he was in a hospital room. He couldn't remember anything except leaving the FBI office to go somewhere, but he just couldn't even remember where he had gone to.

"Hello, is someone there?" Don asked loudly.

He was still in the intensive care unit.

A nurse had been walking by and stopped in her tracks, seeing him white awake, she let out a small speechless gasp and then hurried off to another direction, confusing Don while he rubbed his chin.

'What the hell….?' He thought.

He cleared his throat, realizing how dry his mouth was and looked around for some water, but there was none. He let out a nasty cough and leaned against his headboard of his bed, wondering where his team was.

Colby entered the Eppes family home.

"Hey, how's Megan doing?" David asked Colby.

It has been nearly four days since Don's incident. After Don's heart stopped beating, it hit everyone hard, especially Megan; they never realized how much she does love him. They haven't heard much news about Don's condition since then.

"She's okay," Colby answered, "I've never seen her so worked up before."

"You included," David pointed out, "I thought you were going to strangle that nurse," David said

"That was pretty scary," Charlie agreed.

The house phone then range and Charlie got up quickly to answer.

"Hello," he answered.

He stayed quiet and his eyes lit up with joy, hearing the wonderful news and hung up quickly as soon as he was done with the conversation.

"What is it Charlie?" Amita asked.

"Don just woke up!" Charlie screamed.

Megan walked inside and saw how excited Charlie was.

"What's going on?" she asked confused, setting her glass down.

"Donnie's awake!" Alan exclaimed, "Let's all go see him!"

Megan smiled knowing he was okay, but still upset that they almost lost him three nights ago.

"Sir, you have some visitors," The nurse said to Don who sat there eating pudding.

"Good, there's nothing on TV right now," Don said in a little anger.

Don flicked the TV off and then chucked the remote on the ground. The nurse sighed and left the room allowing his dad and brother inside now.

"They're only letting us in two at a time," Charlie spoke up, "the others are all in the waiting room," Charlie explained.

"How are you feeling, Donnie?" Alan asked.

"I'm okay," Don replied, "just a little sore."

"How's that pudding?" Alan asked while observing it as he picked up the half eaten container.

Don chuckled a little, and in a low chuckle, his ribs were in pain.

"It tastes pretty darn good," Don replied, taking it back from his dad.

"Geeze, how many times did you get hit?" Charlie asked.

"Four," Don answered, "lower rib, my shoulder and then my left arm... my ribs are bruised as well so I'll be here for awhile."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "I'm glad you're okay, we all thought you were a goner."

Don smirked and shrugged.

"Well I'm here now," he said

"Yeah," Charlie smiled.

Alan then smiled and rubbed Don's neck.

"Well, we'll talk to you later okay," Alan said.

Alan then kissed his sons forehead and the two left after saying good bye. Don blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed for his dad to be kissing his forehead; it made him feel like a little boy again. After his brother and father left the room, he rubbed it off.

* * *

"Fuck!" Don hissed when his pudding fell off the tray.

Don looked down at the pudding that was upside down on the ground.

"Nice mouth you have there, Eppes," Megan smirked.

Don looked up to her and then gave a pouty look and pointed to his pudding; whimpering.

Megan then started laughing.

"That's all I get to eat for right now," Don said, "it isn't funny, Reeves."

Megan laughed some more cleaning up his pudding mess he made and then threw it away.

"I'll have the nurse get you some more," she smiled and pulled up a chair next to him, "how are you feeling?"

"Sore," He answered, "what happened to me? I can't really remember."

"Um...you, David and Colby went to the warehouse and some guys came out of nowhere and started a gun war with you and you got shot multiple times before David and Colby could back you up, because you went wandering off on your own," Megan explained slowly to him.

"Oh," He said, "I'm sorry I scared everyone."

"It's okay. You're fine now, that's all that matters," Megan smiled and then the two shared a hug, "I was so scared for you Don."

Don hugged Megan tighter, "I'm fine now. You don't have to worry anymore."

Megan pulled her head back with her hands on the back of his head. They gazed into each other's eyes and the two slowly leaned in about to kiss each other when they were interrupted.

"You were so not going to kiss him!" Colby shouted.

Megan jumped and pulled back from Don, looking over to the two standing there. Megan's hands rested on Don's arms now, as Don's hands were on her waist. Don started laughing from Colby and David.

"You know the rules, Agent Reeves," David said pointing his finger at her.

"Know what, fuck yourself," Megan snapped.

"Damn you're feisty today," Colby said.

Megan was about to go over and smack him but Don yanked her back.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Don asked.

Megan looked to him and he smiled, holding her against him. David and Colby then busted out into laughter with one another.

"Don't want to piss her off," David spoke up.

Megan glared at the two.

"You two walked in on us, on purpose," Megan snapped.

"What, are you afraid to share a kiss with Agent Don Eppes, in front of us?" Colby slowly asked.

Megan's eye brows rose.

"Are you saying I'm scared?" Megan asked.

"I did say the word _afraid_ in my question," Colby pointed out.

"You're such an asshole," Megan shot back at him.

David laughed with Don as Colby just smiled.

"Why thank you, I'm very good at it too. I think they should have a school just for assholes," Colby stated, "what do you think David?"

David rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Hey David, I bet you five bucks Megan wont lock lips with Don in front of us," Colby spoke up.

"Okay, I bet opposite. If she does I get those five bucks," David said.

"You two are pigs," Megan hissed, "you always bet on that kind of stuff?" Megan asked.

"It's our little secret on what we bet on. If we told yaw, we'd have to kill yaw," Colby said.

David and Don laughed again from Colby.

"I swear to god...if Don wasn't holding me down right now...You know how bad of a smack upside the head you'd get right about now?" Megan asked.

The three guys laughed and Don pulled Megan's warm body against his. She rested into his chest, but softly so her pressure wouldn't hurt his wounds.

"Megan," Don said in a low tone, getting her attention.

She turned and his lips hit against hers. Megan closed her eyes tightly, hesitant with the kiss she started to share with Don, but when his tongue got inside, there was no turning back. She caressed his left cheek with her right hand and continued to kiss him.

"Ow!" David said then did a wolf whistle.

"Damn there goes my five dollars," Megan heard Colby say.

Megan didn't care anymore, all she cared about now, was being with Don and sharing a kiss with him she's been longing to share.

The End.


End file.
